


Aunt Laura

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy meets Laura for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Laura

Daisy is spending a day with Uncle Barney. Both Clint and Phil had been called for an important meeting at SHIELD, so Clint requested Barney to watch his daughter for some time. Barney was happy to oblige. He liked his niece a lot.

Currently Daisy was sleeping. She was taking an afternoon nap. So Barney had called over his girlfriend for some time.

Daisy woke up. She rubbed her eyes. She could here voices from the living room. She went there and saw a pretty woman kissing her Uncle. Uncle Barney had a girlfriend. She couldn't wait to tell Papa.

Barney and Laura were so occupied they didn't hear someone come.

Daisy said, "Hi."

Laura and Barney jumped apart and both flushed.

Barney said, "Laura, this is my niece, Daisy. Daisy, this is my girlfriend Laura."

Laura smiled and said, "Hi nice to meet you."

Daisy nodded and said, "You too. So Uncle I can't wait to tell dad and papa that you have a girlfriend. Am I going to get an Aunt ?"

Barney and Laura just blushed as Daisy giggled.


End file.
